Bruce Wayne: The porn star
by Batmanfan123
Summary: Son of Two successful porn directors, Bruce Wayne fish a famous pornstar on this earth instead of a vigilante.


**Welcome to my new DC elseword story. In this universe all DC characters are pornstar personas. The porn scenes will be written in _italic._**

Bruce Wayne was the most famous man in porn. Mainly because of his massive cock, which had been labelled 'the biggest cock in porn'. Which was true. He was also famous fir how good his scenes were. Some lasted hours. And all the reactions from women are real. Another reason he's so popular is because of well built he is. He has a eight pack, big pecs and extremely muscular limbs. Normally Bruce stuck to his name, Bruce. But Bruce had a special fan favourite persona for the DC XXX company. Batman. But he doesn't always play batman when doing porn. Most of the time he just likes to play Bruce Wayne.

Bruce is one of the richest men in the world. He received a large sum of 100 billion dollars when his porn directing parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne died of old age. Because of his big cock and his wealth, chicks throw themselves at him. His mansion is filled with hot babes that are called 'Wayne Models' (parody of playboy models).

Bruce rolled up to the studio in his all white rolls Royce. He quickly hurried in. "Your late!" The director said. "Bruce Wayne is never late, everyone else is simply early" he replied. "Yeah Yeah. Hurry up put this on" the director handed him a translucent package. "A school uniform?" Bruce said. "And read through this" the director said. Bruce quickly read the script. A skill he acquired through years of being a porn star. It told him everything he had to do. Bruce sat down on the back row. 10 other seats sorrounded him. Each one seated a attractive girl. "School boy with big cock fucks busty teacher and hot co student. And Action" the director called.

 _Bruce was sitting at the back of the class. He was sticking his fingers in and out of the girl next to him vagina. She still had her short skirt on but was wearing no panties. Bruce thrusted his fingers in further. She was already struggling to hold in her moans so the move caused her to moan. She quickly put hand to her mouth to silence the noise. Bruce's hot teacher obviously heard. "Izzy, move away from Bruce. You can stay after lesson" she said. Izzy moved to the front of class leaving Bruce by himself. His teacher walked over to his desk. She bent over to look at his work. It gave him a good view of her wonderful rack. They were D's but she'd clearly had breasts enlargements, but Bruce's didn't care. She purposefully knocked his pen onto the floor. "Oops. I'll get that" she said seductively. She got underneath his table and started unzipping his trousers. "Woah, miss, what are you doing?" Bruce asked. She replied with a "sshhh". His cock was only slightly hard. She jerked it until it reached it full height of 10 inches. "Holy shit Bruce your cock is huge" she said, placing her fingertips on her mouth in shock. She placed the head on her tongue. Bruce shuffled around, looking around in case anyone was watching. She carried on sucking his cock. Bruce started massaging her big tits. Her nipples were hard. She still bobbed her head on his cock. Bruce leant back and let her do her work. Bruce could feel her hot, soft lips three quarters of the way down his cock. Bruce spotted a girl with her hand up. "Umm miss, a girl at the front has a question" Bruce said. The teacher quickly got up. She started snogging Bruce. He squeezed her massive arse. "Stay after class" the teacher whispered before hurrying to the front._

 _After class_

 _Bruce and Izzy, the girl he was fingering, were at miss Smith's desk. "We're sorry miss it'll never ha-" izzy was cut off by the teacher resting her index finger on her lips. "Please call me Georgia" miss said. She started kissing her. Izzy eyes widened in shock, but found herself enjoying it and kissed her teacher about. They carried on kissing, Bruce got naked and sat on the chair. Stroking his cock. Izzy caught a glimpse of it out of the corner of her eye. "Holy fucking shit. That's one monster cock" she said. "I know. That was my reaction too" Georgia said. Izzy got on her knees in front of him. She opened her mouth wide and closed her lips around his rock hard cock. Meanwhile Georgia began unbuttoning her blouse. Slowly revealing more cleavage to Bruce's hungry eyes. Her tits were fucking beautiful. Bruce focused back on izzy who had half his cock going in and out of her mouth. Bruce held the back of her head and forced her fully onto his cock. "So forceful. I like it" Georgia said. Bruce brought the naked Georgia into a kiss. Bruce slowly caressed her tits. Georgia pulled izzy of his cock, her mouth was dripping with saliva. Georgia went back and forth on his entirety. Bruce's body went into a frenzy. This might have been the most skilled blowjob he'd ever received. Georgia stood up, her tits right next to Bruce's face. "You can go now Izzy. Let me discipline Bruce alone" she said jerking his cock. Izzy reluctantly left. Bruce stood up. They started kissing. Georgia fell back onto the table. Bruce lifted one of her fat thighs to his waist. He held his cock by the base and guided it into her hungry pussy. "Ooh Fuuuuhhckkk" she screamed. He began thrusting his entire cock in and out of her vagina. She was constantly moaning. He grabbed the back off her neck. "You like that, you little Slut" he said in an aggressive tone. "Keep saying shit like that and I'll put you in detention" she replied. Her arse jiggled and made a slap sound each time Bruce thrusted. Bruce had both of his hands on his hips and he glided in and out effortlessly. Her warm, wet pussy stimulated his cock. "You like pounding my tight pussy?" She said sexily. "I fucking love it. But I ain't pounding yet" he said confidently. He picked up the pace. Holding her thighs and thrusting hard. "Oh fuck fuck fuck" she said. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She started squirted her juices onto Bruce's cock. Bruce pulled out. She knew he had to release so she got on her knees. "Cum on my face and I'll give you an A" she said. "Kiss my cock to shake on it" he replied. She lay a kiss on the head but went a little bit further. Sucking 3 inches to help him climax. She stopped sucking, but he started jerking hard. He started grunting as he released loads and loads of cum all over his MILF teachers face. She scooped it all up with her fingers and licked them dry. She gave his cock one more suck and jerk before standing back up. She pulled his empty test paper from a pile a write a big A on it. "Well done" she said. Bruce kissed her again._

 _Scene end._ "And cut" the director called.

Bruce and Georgia started talking. "That was great" she said running her index finger up and down his pecs. "Yeah it was. Maybe we should do round two at my place" he got closer to her ear and whispered, "I last all night if I'm told too". She smiled cheekily. "Well I do like the sound of that" she replied.

Bruce took her too one of his many penthouses. She sat on the bed and gave him a blowjob, followed by a handjob then sex. They repeated this over and over for seven hours straight. Until they fell asleep together from exhaustion.

They woke up 8 hours later. "Hey" he said. "Don't worry I know the drill. I'm leaving soon" she looked at him. "After one more turn sucking your cock" she said.

25 minutes later she was licking the cum of her tits. She grabbed her jacket and left. Bruce leant back and went back to sleep.

End of chapter 1


End file.
